The present invention relates to an automatic focus/exposure operating apparatus for a camera.
A conventional automatic focus/exposure operating apparatus for a camera, for instance, one disclosed in the specification and drawings of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 20793/1988, which is an earlier application filed by the present applicant, is known.
This prior-art automatic focus/exposure operating apparatus for a camera is so arranged as to be capable of shifting speedily to an exposure operation upon completion of a focussing operation of a camera, with the result that wasteful time between the lens driving and a blade opening/closing operation is shortened appreciably, thereby making it possible to provide an automatic focus/exposure operating apparatus for a camera which is suited for quick photographing and the like.
However, with the above-described prior art, the structure is such that reverse movement of a distance member after a focusing operation thereof is prevented, when a retaining pawl is engaged with a ratchet tooth of the distance member, and the blade opening/closing mechanism is adapted to operate in such a manner as to open the blades provided at the shutter opening when a driving member moves a predetermined amount in an opposite direction on the basis of an exposure detection value after the focusing operation of the distance member. Accordingly, a phase difference unavoidable occurs between the time of completion of the focusing operation of the distance member and the time of engagement of the ratchet tooth and the engaging pawl. Hence, there is a problem in that, depending on the degree of the phase difference, an error arises in an exposure which causes the blade opening/closing mechanism to open the blades.
In addition, if an attempt is made to solve the problem mechanically in such a manner as to stop the distance member immediately upon completion of the focusing operation without causing any deviation in its position so as to prevent that error, there is a drawback in that the apparatus becomes complicated, and higher costs result.